tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Hkxryyxzx
The''' Hkxryyxzx''' are an alien species that originates from beyond our solar system. Their species name is unpronounceable by human tongue. History For millennia the Hkxryyxzx lived and evolved on their home planet, a world of ice and metal. Because of the harsh conditions in which they lived their society grew to revolve around strength. Although the various tribes of the Hkxryyxzx shared resources in order to better the species as a whole, they also waged constant wars against each other as a motivation to remain at peak physical strength. Of the tribes, two known ones are the Hunters of the Hovering Mountains, a tribe of assassins, and the Metalmolders of the Bladesea, a tribe of inventors. Eventually the Hkxryyxzx learned of other planets, and the other lifeforms that inhabited them. They decided to prove their strength to the universe by conquering all worlds. To do this they launched thousands of devices across the cosmos, devices that would allow them to open a hyperspace portal between their homeworld and wherever the device landed. One of these devices arrived on Earth in the year 600 B.C., and although heavily damaged by its journey, opened a portal for a group of Hkxryyxzx to travel through. Apocalypse was the leader of this group, and Armageddon another member. However, it was destroyed by the resident Greeks, trapping that group in hyperspace. This incident became the origin of the Greek word Apokálypsis, and eventually Apocalypse. At an undetermined point in time the Technax Armada attacked the Hkxryyxzx homeworld. With so many of their kind scattered across the universe, they were unable to defend against the armada's overwhelming numbers and were defeated. Most were killed, although Calamity and Harbinger were kept alive in stasis as Technax's 'trophies'. The Hkxryyxzx that were trapped in hyperspace were not helpless. Armageddon utilised his enhanced telepathic abilities to communicate with humans, urging them to locate the disassembled pieces of their hyperspace device and recreate it. The humans that were influenced by Armageddon came to call themselves the Union of Apokálypsis, and carried out their instructions over a period of several months. They succeeded in recreating the device and opening a portal for the Hkxryyxzx to emerge, although a group of heroes destroyed the device and trapped them again. Apocalypse managed to escape, however. A year later he recreated the device and attempted to free his kind again, but the device was once again destroyed. To Save the World! After Kigame became accidentally trapped in hyperspace, Apocalypse and the other Hkxryyxzx held him to ransom. They contacted Kengen, telling him that they would allow the boy to live if a portal was opened so that they could escape alongside him. Kengen arranged for a portal to be opened, but in the League HQ, wherupon a group of heroes attacked the Hkxryyxzx. Apocalypse managed to escape but the other Hkxryyxzx were defeated and subdued. Abilities and Skills The average Hkxryyxzx is around twelve feet tall, possessed of black skin, a long tail, three yellow eyes and hooked claws. They have great physical strength and endurance, and a natural ability to feed on Omega Radiation for sustenance. They are technically immortal, as they cannot die of old age, although they can be killed or starve to death just like any other species. Their names are considered an aspect of their strength, and thus they are given names that sound intimidating. Most Hkxryyxzx wear armour that augments their physical abilities, contains a number of filtration systems, and breaks down Omega Radiation-created attacks for them to absorb. They are also host to a psychic parasite called a Xji parasite, implanted at birth, which allows them to use mild telepathy to transgress all language barriers. Some Hkxryyxzx hone their connection to this parasite, allowing them to utilise telekinetic abilities, although this is generally frowned upon. Notable Hkxryyxzx *Apocalypse *Armageddon *Calamity *Harbinger Category:Sapient Species Category:Alien Category:Kumata Nuva